We propose a Summer Institute for Training in Biostatistics at the University of South Florida. The institute will reach out to a nationwide population of undergradaute students who have completed at least 4 semsters course work, recent college graduates of three years or less, or graduate students within the first year of their training. We will select 25-30 students to receive a six-week summer training in biostatistics in Tampa, Florida. Enrollees will be US citizen or permenant resident and have demonstrated interests in biostatistics and health research. Special measures will be taken to include women and minorites. The curriculum will include daily classroom discussion, lab session, and weeklyfieldvisits to local health research institutions. These activities will be led by faculty members who are experts in clinical and biomedical research, and biostatistics. The training will take a case-study approach, focusing on real applications arising from clinical trials and epidemiological studies. Through detailed analyses of real cases, students will learn the concepts and methods of biostatistics, understand the rationale of statistical reasoning and the principles of scientific investigations. Students will also gain hands-on experience by analyzing datasets of real world problems using computer and computer software. Students will be exposed to new fields of biostatistics applications such as medical genetics that hold great hope for advancing medicine and health. Students'learning experience will culminate in a group project related to clinical trial. Through interaction vi^ith biostatisticians, clincal and academic researchers, students will observe first-hand the integral role of biostatistics in biosciences, biomedicine, and public health, and appreciate the challege and reward in Biostatistics as a career. RELEVANCE Biostatistics and biostatisticians are an integral component in the advances of biomedicine and health. However, there is a national shortage of well-trained biostatisticians. The proposed institute explores innovative ways to train the next generation of biostatisticians and is a part of the national efforts to improve health research resources for the enhancement of translational research in medicine and health. (End of Abstract)